User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Modes *Arcade Mode *Random Mode *Score Attack Mode *Time Attack Mode *Survival Mode *Versus Mode *Kumite Mode *Training Mode *Options Mode *Classic Games Mode: **Fighting Vipers 1(Arcade Version) - with Mahler unlocked. **Fighting Vipers 2(Arcade Version) - with Del Sol and Kuhn unlocked. **Rent-A-Hero **Virtua Cop 1(Arcade Version) **Virtua Cop 2(Arcade Version) **Virtua Racing(Arcade Version) **Daytona USA 1(Arcade Version) **Daytona USA 2(Arcade Version) Gameplay The gaameplay is like Fighting Vipers 1 and 2 but several new mechanics are introduced: *Armor Guard - the Armor Guard allows the player to dodge the attacks of the opponent, this can be done by pressing backward+K+G *Armor Strike - the Armor Strike allows the player to deliver a powerful attack to the opponent, this can be done by pressing forward+P+G *Armor Stance - the Armor Stance allows the player to a powerful state that makes him/her temporary more powerful and gives him/her more advantages in battle, this can be done by pressing down+P+K *Super Combination - the Super Combination allows the player to deliver a powerful combo to the opponent, this can be done by pressing forward/backward/up/down+P+K+G Plot Armstone city, a city with a severely high crimerate that is ruled by a ruthless and bloodlusted mayor with an iron fist, and the citizens had enough of the situation. Characters *Bahn - a well known detective from the town of Nishino Machi. he came to Armstone city on a mission to put down the mayor for good. he is also after his father(who abandoned him and his mother shortly after he was born) *Candy *Tokio *Picky *Sanman *Emi *Mahler - the chief police commissioner of Armstone City who seeks to overthrow the mayor and to put an end to his ruthless reign. *Grace *Del Sol *Raxel *Charlie *Jane Hidden Characters *Deku *Kumachan/Pandachan *Kuhn(Boss) - one of the many supersoldiers enhanced by the science facilities of Armstone City. *Rent-A-Hero *Janet Marshall *Hornet *Mr.Meat *URA Bhan(Hidden Boss) *Big Mahler(Hidden Boss) Stages *Armstone City Bay * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cheats *Unlock Deku - Beat Arcade Mode with any starter character. *Unlock Kumachan/Pandachan - Fight 50 fights in Versus Mode. *Unlock Kuhn - Beat Arcade Mode with every starter character, Deku and Kumachan/Pandachan. *Unlock Rent-A-Hero - Beat Arcade Mode with Kuhn and fight 100 fights in Versus Mode. *Unlock Janet - Unlock Rent-A-Hero and fight 150 fights in Versus Mode. *Unlock Hornet - Unlock Janet and fight 200 fights in Versus Mode. *Unlock Mr.Meat - Unlock Hornet and fight 250 fights in Versus Mode. *Unlock URA Bahn - First unlock Mr.Meat, then in Arcade Mode, reach and defeat him with Bahn. *Unlock Big Mahler - First unlock URA Bahn, then in Arcade Mode, reach and defeat him with Mahler. *Select Pandachan - First unlock Kumachan, then on the Character Select screen, highlight Kumachan and press P rather than G. *Select AM2 Palm Tree - First unlock Mr.Meat, then on the Character Select screen, highlight Mr.Meat and press P rather than G. *Select URA Bahn - First unlock him, then on the Character Select screen, highlight Bahn, hold Start and do the following: press Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Left, Right and either G or P. *Select Big Mahler - First unlock him, then on the Character Select screen, highlight Mahler, hold Start and do the following: press Down, Down, Down, Up, Up, Right, Right, Left and either G or P. *Reach URA Bahn in Arcade Mode - Beat all 8 normal stages in Arcade Mode without using continues and while getting 4 Super K.O.s. *Reach Big Mahler in Arcade Mode - Beat all 8 normal stages and the special stage against URA Bahn in Arcade Mode without losing a round and while getting 6 Super K.O.s. Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Hiroki Takahashi as Bahn and URA Bahn *Kosuke Toriumi as Mahler and Big Mahler *Susumu Chiba as Tokio *Tomokazu Sugita as Del Sol *Ayako Kawasumi as Candy *Houko Kuwashima as Grace *Yuki Kaji as Picky *Tomoaki Maeno as Raxel *Akimitsu Takase as Sanman *Yuji Kishi as Charlie *Aya Hirano as Emi *Miyuki Sawashiro as Jane *Kazuhiro Yamaji as Kuhn English Cast *? as Bahn and URA Bahn *? as Mahler and Big Mahler *? as Tokio *? as Del Sol *? as Candy *? as Grace *? as Picky *? as Raxel *? as Sanman *? as Charlie *? as Emi *? as Jane *Jimmy Zoppi as Kuhn Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Reboots Category:Fighting Games Category:Sega Category:SEGA